


chalk on your cheek, grin on her face

by alvin (alvinn1028)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, also i wrote this in like two hours to the soundtrack of teen beach movie so, and i wanted cocky nicole tbh, climbing au!, cocky! nicole, i wrote this bc i miss bouldering, pls dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvinn1028/pseuds/alvin
Summary: inspired by paradoxicalconverse’s Of Rocky Starts and Smooth Finishes, i wanted to write more climbing gals who are pals. also, after OSAB this weekend, i need a fix of cocky! nicole





	chalk on your cheek, grin on her face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Rocky Starts and Smooth Finishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711345) by [paradoxicalconverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse). 



> after rereading paradoxicalconverse’s Of Rocky Starts and Smooth Finishes and failing to find any time myself to find myself at the climbing wall this week, this story emerged as 1) my need to get a climbing fix and 2) my need for a cocky! nicole...and maybe some thirsty! wave too

 

Waverly  _ loves  _ bouldering.

 

Never one for heights after the incident involving Willa and the high beam in the barn when she was younger, Waverly had found that bouldering, while avoiding the height of rock climbing, had lent itself to be a good workout and a fun hobby as a way to let off some steam. 

 

Dipping her hands into her chalk bag, Waverly glanced around the near-empty gym, sighing contentedly at the feel of the fine dust coating her hands.

 

Maybe it was the complete sense of satisfaction she felt after sending a project she had been working on for  _ so _ damn long. Or maybe it was the way her arms pleasantly ached the day after a hard day of training.

 

Hearing a grunt, she looked up to see a tall, copper-haired beauty throw to a crimp, her body close to the wall. Waverly let her gaze trail over the lithe form, tracing the defined back muscles as they pulled, stretching to grab the next hold, a sloper just within range. She licked her lips.

  
  


… Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with one Nicole Haught.

  
  


The newest deputy in town (or, as her sister had mentioned after a particularly annoying night getting put in the drunk tank yet again,  _ “local flatfoot rookie” _ ), Nicole Haught had managed to make quite a reputation for herself as a capable and intelligent cop, fit to take on sheriff when Nedley retired. Nicole Haught who, clad in sinfully short shorts, a tank top which showed off strong arms, and a backwards baseball cap, made Waverly’s mouth dry up when watching her.

 

Nicole, after finishing the route, gracefully jumped off and looked up, locking eyes with her. Smirking, she jutted a thumb over her shoulder. “That was a pretty hard send, Waves. Let me know if you need any help with the beta, seeing as how I flashed it.” Winking, she walked over to her chalk bag.

 

 

Waverly scowled. Nicole Haught, while simultaneously being the sexiest person Waverly has ever seen, was also one of the cockiest jackasses she’d ever known.

 

 

She scoffed. “Thanks, but I won’t need any of your help.” Her words dripped with sarcasm, and she walked over to the wall, settling on an easier route to warm up. It was exactly her style, a smattering of crimps and a bit of complex footwork, necessitating a more static approach, and she flashed it easily. 

 

Hopping down, she shook out hands, scrunching up her fingers a bit. Nicole, having also just finished a route, sauntered over, an easy grin on her face. “Y’know, I think it’d be pretty fun if we trained together.”

 

Waverly, hardly hearing her as she watched a bead of sweat trickle down her neck, asked, “And why is that?”

 

“Because I’m a great climber. And you’re a great climber.” Lowering her voice, she continued, “And I think we could maybe have some fun together.” She winked. “Climbing, of course. I know you’re gonna say yes to me, so let’s just go—“

 

Waverly swallowed, definitely  _ not _ thinking about other sorts of fun they could have. Cutting her off, she says, “Yeah, I’m gonna pass.” smiles tightly and brushes by, immediately heading to a harder route further along the wall.

 

Nicole, blinking in confusion trailed after her. “Wait, what?”

 

Waverly, brushing off the start hold, glanced back at her. “I said ‘I’ll pass’.” Dropping the brush near her chalk bag, she gripped the start hold, a decent pinch, and used a heel hook with her right foot to allow her to stretch to the next hold with her left.

 

The redhead silently watched her send the route, waiting for her to climb back down. “How about this: you choose any route in here. I climb it, you climb it. If I take less time to send it, I get to take you out for coffee.”

 

Waverly scoffed. “And what makes you think I want to go out with you?”

 

Nicole smirked and winked. “Who doesn’t?” Waverly rolled her eyes, nearly walking by her again until Nicole caught her by the shoulder.

 

“And if you win, I will respectfully back off. Won’t grace you with my presence or woo you with my charm ever again.” She tilted her head, flashing those dimples again. And  _ god _ , if Waverly could ever say no to those dimples.

 

Looking around, Waverly spotted a perfect route: an undercling sit start straight to a gaston, leading to a series of crimp holds that were nothing more than credit card width. Difficult for sure, but she hoped that would be just as bad for Nicole as it was for her. 

 

Walking over, Waverly patted the first hold, looking over at Nicole. “Let’s see it, Haught.”   
  
Nicole look nonplussed as she dipped her hands into her chalk bag, wiping off the excess on her shorts and stood in front of the wall. Her eyes flicked from hold to hold and Waverly couldn’t help but stare at the way her hands flexed as she mapped out the moves she planned to make. Finally, she grasped the hold, lowering herself into a sitting position and glanced at Waverly. “So, when I flash this, try not to drool at my awesome climbing skills,” she said, throwing a wink over to Waverly.

  
  


Waverly rolled her eyes but started the clock as Nicole reached for the next hold, pulling her body up and inadvertently showing off the muscles in her arms as she did. Nicole was an excellent climber, of that Waverly was sure as she watched Nicole smoothly grip the next hold. Suddenly, her foot cut out and she had to scramble to keep herself on the wall, epically barn-dooring out from the wall. Waverly gasped and watched helplessly as Nicole fell, her body hitting the floor with a solid thud. She rushed over to her, asking, “Oh gosh, are you okay?”

 

Nicole blearily opened her eyes. “I must’ve died because I’m seeing an angel.” Cracking a grin, she sat up. “Don’t worry about me Waves, you know this thick skull’s gotta take a bit more than a fall onto this stuff.” She patted the mat below her to emphasize her point. “Good to know you care though. As if I ever doubted.” 

 

Waverly just scoffed. “After such an impressive dryfire, anyone would.” She grabbed her own chalk bag and started coating her hands, ignoring the soft chuckle she heard from the redhead on the ground. 

 

Nicole starting taping her fingers, allowing Waverly the moment to read the route. “All I’m saying is, I sorta thought you’d be the one fallin’ for me.” She winked at the glare Waverly sent her. 

 

“Just start the clock.” Nicole held up her hands in surrender, pressing the start button.

 

Waverly lowered herself into the start position and reached out for the next hold. Continuing up the wall, she was determined to not fall and set up a kneebar as she considered her next move, shaking out her arms as she did. She sighed as she noted the difficult maneuver she’d have to make to send it, but a glance down at the smirk planted on Nicole’s face motivated her to push off in an explosive movement towards the last hold. She grinned, elated and looked down to see a soft smile on Nicole’s own face. 

 

 

Blushing, she dropped down, shaking slightly, the exhaustion settling into her arms. Nicole just shook her head with a laugh. “ _ That _ was super impressive. Not as impressive as me but,” she shrugged, “a deal’s a deal.” Nicole stepped closer, lowering her voice. “I hope you had fun.” 

 

 

Nicole leaned down, their faces now a breath apart. Waverly dragged her eyes up, her breath suddenly shallow. Nicole tilted her head and blew softly onto Waverly’s cheek. “Sorry, you had a bit of chalk there,” she whispered against Wavery’s ear, earning a shiver. She stepped back and moved to walk away before she was stopped by a slim hand on her wrist. She glanced back at the brunette, quirking an eyebrow, a smile creeping on her face.

 

 

Waverly licked her lips, moving closer. “I never actually agreed to the deal. But I did win, so I think I should choose my own prize.” Looking up, she met brown eyes and winked. “And I think I’m gonna let you take me out.” Leaning up and pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth, she whispers, “If you can handle it.” And with that, she walks away.

 

Feeling heat rise in her cheeks, Nicole all but scrambles to follow after a grinning Waverly. Throwing a glance back towards the wall, she has just one thought,

 

Nicole  _ loves  _ bouldering.

 


End file.
